Raven and Other Stories
by Kohaku Frost
Summary: Short stories in which the Count makes or breaks the happiness of lost souls. Raven: D's own heart is broken by betrayal. Reward: D betrays his closest friend to the depths of hell. Return: Ten-chan had escaped to find her, change her...
1. Raven

Raven

D walked through the crowded streets quickly, seeming to glide along the concrete, ignoring all the stares and jeers he got. Being a teenager and running around in traditional Chinese garb wasn't a normal aspect of life in such a relatively small town. Though no one who knew him would have dared imply that D was normal.

The son of one of the world's leading bio-geneticists, the future count was the wealthiest young man in the state, and people gave him some leeway for the eccentricities that were supposed to come with money. D smirked as he brushed past an elderly lady who flinched back from him as if he carried some dreaded disease. Where does eccentric end and insanity begin? He mused to himself.

"At birth." The raven on his shoulder whispered the words softly, since humans weren't supposed to know of its abilities. D patted the raven and felt his smirk fading. It was true. Once you entered his grandfather's petshop, you either lost your mind or became...overly eccentric. D wasn't sure what option had been chosen for him. But he didn't give a damn to begin with.

"Be still, Ebony. I want to remember these last moments of your presence in silence." Though he said the words with an icy coldness, Ebony wasn't fooled, and she pressed her beak to his cheek in mute sympathy. Ebony had been purchased by a young woman who was recovering from a debilitating accident. She had wanted a bird, and though it was a mystery to her parents, D understood why Ebony had appealed to her. Ebony had been born in Count D's Petshop crippled, but proud and fierce. That was why D was comfortable carrying her on his shoulder without a leash or clipped wings. The new owner's wings had been clipped in a way.

The owner was a seventeen year old girl, incredibly intelligent, and a talented writer. The car accident almost a year before had taken the things that were nearly irreplaceable: her hands and voice. The drunken driver had taken her words, and so she empathized with Ebony, who had been denied the one thing all her instincts told her was necessary. If the raven ever thought about flight, D wasn't aware of it. Why long for something you had never tasted and simply could never taste?

"Master...I do not know this girl. Will you visit to ease my pain?" D sighed and frowned, Ebony had a way of seeming direct without actually being so. Or at least that's the way it always appeared.

"You know what will happen if I am around her too much. She will become infatuated and her condition will worsen for love of me. And the guilt of her death could very well kill me. Unless that's what you want?" He felt the bird withdraw from his blatant lies, but he had no choice. Ebony's affection had to be broken by any means necessary. Truthfully, he didn't care one way or another if the girl lived or not. But he wanted Ebony to have the best chance at happiness, and that was most easily attained by making her so angry she would bond with the girl to make him jealous.

Such a ploy would never make him jealous, were the tables to be turned. D was too in control of him self to let such petty humans emotions reside in him. He was a little insane, a little brilliant, and more than a little wrong.

Eventually they reached the girl's home, and D rang the bell, waiting for the parents or maid to open the door, readying himself to give away one of his closest friends. It wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last that a sliver of his heart fell away into the darkness of his soul. But, the door opened, he went upstairs, and for the first time laid eyes on the girl. Her hair was black and long, her eyes a clear, bottomless, intelligent blue. As he looked into those depthless eyes, D felt the darkness of his fate lift, and a part of his heart being replaced. It was the first time, and seven years later, it would be the last. After all, a jealous raven and a crippled girl are poorly matched enemies.

fin


	2. Reward

Reward

Detective Leon Orcot wasn't pleased at all. Ashlynn had dumped him (worthless ho that she was) and the surly police officer was back on the auction block. Literally.

The scratchy, constricting suit was older than Leon, and the glaring lights were giving him a headache. The bidding on him had been going for five minutes, and he cursed department charity events for the millionth time. It wasn't fair, he was one of the only single guys on the force, and the best looking, but he hadn't even gone over $500 yet.

"Sold to the man in drag!" The auctioneer's loud words jolted Leon back into reality, and he looked out into the crowd to meet the enigmatic stare of Count D. The Chinese shopkeeper was smiling gently, tenderly drawing Orcot off the stage and out the door, into the plush interior of a darkened limousine. The blond man tried to sputter out threats, but D's calm gaze held him silent. It wasn't long before they reached the shop, and Orcot was ushered out and into the incensed, fragrant air with much ceremony. He tried dragging his feet, not liking the look into the Count's two-toned eyes, but it was no use. He was forcibly propelled down the long halls, his clear blue eyes filled with fear, his voice refusing to work.

"Now, now, Detective. I'm not going to assault you. I simply have decided to reward you for your friendship. Oh, come now, Leon. You really aren't my type." D smiled again, and Leon's blood ran cold. "I'm simply going to make you happy, my friend. You, and someone else..."

Leon winced against the iron grip of the count's hands, believing that such a frail looking man shouldn't have such power. Before he knew it, he was led through a door, into a dimly lit room with ornate furnishings and apparently no occupant. There were no windows that Leon could see, and no light save that from the dozens of candles scattered in the room. The incense here was thicker, permeating the air with it's perfumed smoke, filling Leon's lungs and making him tired. So very, very tired...

The woman smiled at the count, running her fingers through the blonde hair of the sleeping man. Her own hair was black, her eyes were charcoal gray, and she didn't bother to hide her beauty with clothing. The count smiled back, turning to leave, a flicker of sadness in his cold eyes.

"Remember, Sabbath, don't leave any stains."

"Don't worry, Count. I won't..."

D shut the door behind him firmly, locking it and quickly escaping down the hall, tears streaming from his eyes. Why did she have to choose Leon?

Back in the room, Leon floated back to consciousness, feeling something warm and wet tracing his jawline. He moaned once and opened his eyes, his blue gaze settling on the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Instantly he was hard, his passion spinning out of control. Without a word, she straddled his body and proceeded to satisfy him countless times, her own pleasure never greater. Yes, she thought, he is the one...

Hours later, Leon awoke again to feel the woman's insistent kiss, and he opened his mouth eagerly, recalling the paradise of the night before. The raven-haired woman sucked his tongue for long moments, hardening him again. Then, she bit down, ferociously drinking the blood pouring into her mouth. Leon screamed, and then started choking on his blood, the mysterious woman having bitten off his tongue. She held him down and rode him, climaxing again and again as she proceeded to devour his face, piece by piece. Leon was still gasping for breath as the woman's crimson-stained mouth fastened over his dick. He screamed louder for the Count, begging for mercy, cursing the Petshop of Horrors. He looked at the woman one last time, only to see the fanged face of a female totetsu staring back. He cursed D once more, as this was no reward.


	3. Return

Return

Ten-chan enjoyed the warm breeze whipping through his braided hair, the powerful automobile cruising along the highway. It was high summer, and he had managed to escape from the Count...for a little while at least. He always went home...but while he was out and about, strange things had a habit of happening...

Like people having their wishes granted.

Ten-chan was a primarily good soul, helping those in need, adding the poor to the wealthy, granting terrible revenges...you know, the usual. But it was still, it gave him an odd joy to grant wishes. It was what he had been born to do. Without the Count's interference, he could come and go as he pleased, granting or withholding wishes at will. It was a good life...especially when a human wished for him. By name.

That was the wish that brought him to the dusty plains of Wyoming to answer the call of a young woman struggling with her education. She needed a friend, and someone to go party with, so of course Ten had come. That was right up his alley. The girl in question was sitting on the rich leather seat next to him, barely able to contain her joy at running away with the mythical creature. He had to admit, she was passingly pretty, for a human, her long blonde hair holding a wealth of red highlights, her blue-green eyes sparkling with a twisted mischief Ten-chan adored. She could have been his mate, if she hadn't been human.

The one thing Count D had made every creature in his shop swear was to never abuse the trust of a human while in human form. If they didn't give their word, they weren't allowed to take human form, or to be "sold" to one of D's customers. It was bad for business, was the perpetual excuse. Ten had often tried to find ways around this law, being a very randy fox himself, but it was impossible. Unless the human knew exactly what he was and accepted him without illusions, he couldn't seduce them.

Meeting Allectris had been the point Ten-chan had begun to recover some hope. She knew what he was, and she wasn't repulsed. She accepted him, and said that anything he ever did would never break her trust. So, Ten had convinced her to run away with him, far away, to a place D would never find them. He kept trying to convince himself that he was merely granting her wish, but he admitted it in his soul that he had very nearly fallen for a human. He turned to her in the convertible, watching as her long golden hair whipped out behind her, the wind fluttering the pages of the notebook she wrote in. God...in that moment, she was so far beyond average for him that it took his breath away. She had been used and broken by human males, being called ugly and unpleasant-looking. Her own parents had called her stupid and belittled her, leaving Allectris on the verge of suicide when Ten-chan had heard her wish. So what if he had been watching her, subtly dropping hints at his name, willing her to call on him?

The ends justify the means, right?

Allectris felt his gaze, raising her head and smiling with perfect teeth. He knew that the teeth were the product of three years of braces and retainers, the pain of which had undermined her self-confidence further. But it was a beautiful smile, letting a little of her inner deviltry peak through, some of the mayhem she adored slip through her calm façade.

"Ten...? You're staring at me again..." She blushed, a pale pink spreading through her ghostly pale face. Ten wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to stop himself, and the lovemaking of the nine-tailed fox was a violent, painful thing.

"You know I can't help it. You're beautiful." Her blush deepened, bringing a red tint to her perfect lips. "And if you do that again, the temptation may prove to great..."

"Oh, stop it, Ten-chan. You couldn't possibly find me attractive, and we both know it." Her clear eyes had darkened with her hurt, and Ten-chan resolved to make her believe him.

"If you were the same as I, I would willingly prove it to you..." Allectris' eyes betrayed her belief, and Ten-chan smirked. All she had to do was wish to be a nine-tailed fox. A sentient, conscious being of incredible power and beauty...

They had been driving through the mountains, heading north to escape Count D. The road had many curves, and as they came around one, Ten-chan saw the roadblock. He glanced into the rear-view mirror, instantly and finally seeing the car following them. Dammit... D had found him again. There was no chance for them to outrun the Count, and Ten saw the electrified fear in Allectris' eyes.

"Allectris, I want you to wish for something, right now."

"Ten...what? I...ok..."

"Wish to be like me, wish to be what I am...please Allectris!" He looked at her pleadingly, silently begging her to wish.

"I...I wish to be like Ten-chan...I wish to be a nine-tailed fox!" In a rush, Ten felt his magic surge, granting her wish, watching her change so subtly. He slammed on the brakes, coming to a halt by hitting the blockade. His head hit the steering wheel and he heard Allectris scream once, and then silence as his world faded to darkness.

Deep in Count D's petshop of horrors, there is a room filled with elegance and beauty. In that room sleeps one of the world's rarest creatures, a nine tailed fox. This fox has slept for ten long years, having wished to never wake until the return of her mate, the legendary Ten-chan.


End file.
